


The Good Part

by consulting_tomato



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_tomato/pseuds/consulting_tomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes needs some help getting into a popular series, fortunately Greg just might be able to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Part

**Author's Note:**

> So I might add more chapters to this, also I don't own Sherlock.

Greg Lestrade was halfway done with the cheap sushi when he placed his chopsticks on the table, turned off the telly, and leaned back on the hideous couch. A day when Sherlock and his team were having some of their worse arguments was not comparable to being at home,  
He missed the days when a treat for him was dinner at a nice restaurant, and being at home was a comfort, not a constant reminder of his failures. Donovan had often remarked on how much time he spent at work, but when going home made him this discontent, he’d take paperwork over being at home.  
Greg kicked the couch which now seemed to be taunting him, it’s color unrecognisable. he would forever associate the color with the color of failure. It was this that lead to him deciding to go for a walk, to prevent unfortunately colored pieces of furniture from being harmed.

~  
Mycroft Holmes stared at the novel, it’s title haunting him. He had been attempting to read it for several years now, but he could not get into it. Unfortunately, it seemed every other human being one the planet had read it. He deeply desired to be able to read it and finally understand why it was so popular. According to John, even Sherlock had been coaxed into reading it, and John had persuaded him to read the sequels.  
Perhaps the part of his mind able to appreciate such a work of literature had been broken, or maybe it had never existed at all.  
Mycroft was about to resign himself to a fate of never reading the book when a last bit of hope struck him, he would go to the park bench by his home hoping some fresh air would help him focus. 

~  
Mycroft finally got through the first chapter, the farthest he had gone thus far. He closed the book and and had stood up. He figured that the book was simply unreadable.  
He turned around to walk home, surprised to find himself face to face with a man who was oddly familiar. 

“Mycroft?” the man inquired. His voice was the last piece required to put together the man’s identity  
“D.I. Lestrade, what brings you here tonight?” Mycroft asked.  
“I was just taking a short walk to take my mind off things. You can call me Greg by the way, it’s what most people call me.” Mycroft nodded curtly, picking up his umbrella.  
“Is that Harry Potter?” Greg asked, glancing at the novel in Mycroft’s other hand, “I loved those, I think they get better every time I re-read them.”  
“You’re mistaken, I have yet to read the series.” Mycroft replied, mentally preparing for the predictable responses he had received when making such an heretical statement.  
“Well, then what are you doing talking to me, sit back down and start reading this instant.”  
“Unfortunately, I cannot seem to get into it.” Greg’s face had become deeply concerned, as if Mycroft had just told him he was stripper, or that he had gotten a peace sign tattooed on his lower back.  
“Well you just haven’t gotten to the good part yet.” He grinned, “And trust me once you get to the good part, there’s no going back.”  
“Perhaps it just is not meant for me to read,” Mycroft responded, wishing he could be elsewhere.  
“Is the almighty Mycroft Holmes going to be defeated by a young adult novel? And I had a little faith in the government.” Greg teased, Mycroft hoped Greg hadn’t noticed the spasm in his mouth.  
“I do not see why it is of the utmost importance that I should endeavor to read such a book anyway.” Mycroft replied, to sound curt.  
“Your life will not be complete until you read this, Mikey.”  
“Do not address me with that title.” Mycroft scolded, giving the D.I. a look that made world leaders tremble in fear.  
“What are you gonna do about it, lock me up? I have the right to give you whatever nickname I desire.” he asserted.  
“Perhaps I can make a deal with you, if I complete the book, you will never address me with that moniker that again.” Mycroft rebutted. Greg smirked.  
“Alright Mikey,” Greg said, walking off . He stopped for a moment and turned around.  
“Oh and no lying to me, there will be a quiz.”  
~  
Greg sat down, preparing for a disappointing evening of crap telly, and leftover Chinese when his mobile buzzed. He picked it up “Hello, Gregory Lestrade speaking.”  
“Hello Gregory, this is Mycroft Holmes. Do you happen to have a copy of the second novel?”  
Greg smirked, “What did I tell you?”


End file.
